epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitler vs Vader 2
Hitler vs Vader 2 is the sixteenth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the first episode of Season 2. It features Star Wars character and villain, Darth Vader, rapping against Nazi leader and German dictator, Adolf Hitler. It was released on December 8th, 2011. It is the second episode in the Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler trilogy, following Darth Vader vs Hitler and followed by Hitler vs Vader 3. Cast Rappers Nice Peter as Darth Vader EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler Cameos Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking Verona Blue as Boushh the Bounty Hunter Morgan Christensen as a Stormtrooper Lyrics [Note: In the previous battle, Vader had Hitler frozen in a carbonite block. The case was presumably escorted to Jabba the Hutt's lair, where this battle opens with Vader disguised as Boushh the Bounty Hunter. "Boushh" can be seen disengaging the case locks and thawing Hitler out for a rematch.] [Note: Adolf Hitler is in brown, Darth Vader is in dark gray, the Stormtrooper is in white, and Stephen Hawking is in cream.] 'Adolf Hitler (Prologue):' Who are you? 'Darth Vader:' Someone who loathes you, bitch; now stand up and rhyme! I only thawed you out so I could beat your ass a second time! Roar like Chewbacca: the voice of Mufasa! I'm on the leader of your limp-dicked Luftwaffe! I strike back hard against a Nazi! Brain-toss your ass in the air: Yahtzee! Ask Indiana Jones who the fuck I am! I spit sick shit so focused I break your concentration camp! I'm a certified Sith Lord, you runt! So suck on deez… Uh…deez what, sir? Deez robot nuts! I'm gonna enjoy watching you die, So let me do it with my own eyes! 'Adolf Hitler:' You look stressed, Vader. You appear to be in pain. You need a vacation. Here, take a trip on my train! I mean, you leading an army of white men? Disgraceful! Even your mic skills still aren't fully operational! You got one bitch pregnant, then gave in to the hate. Now you're 6' 6" and black, but can't get a date! (Urgh!) Lightsaber? You need a Life Saver! Use some of your Force to fix your fucking respirator! You think you're powerful with your finger neck pinches? You couldn't even get your own son into the family business! Everything you do is an epic fail! Now stand at attention and Sieg fucking Heil! What's wrong, Ani? Can't take anymore? Not surprising coming from the Emperor's whore! Yeah! Ya, take that! What's the matter? Where is the DJ? Why are you laughing? Because you're standing over the Rancor Pit. Poll Trivia General *This is the first installment to be featured on the official ERB Channel. *This is the first battle where the rappers only have one verse each. *This is the only battle in the Hitler vs Vader trilogy that does not mention Napoleon Bonaparte. *The ERB logo on this battle's cover art takes up the largest amount of space compared to any other ERB logo. *On August 22, 2016, "Shh… If you listen closely..you can hear the rest of Season 5 being born….," was written in the description of the video. **It was later modified to say, "Shh… If you listen closely..you can hear the Season 5.5 being born right now." *In the iTunes version, Stephen Hawking sounded more robotic as opposed to the video. Continuity *It is a sequel to Darth Vader vs Hitler, making it the first rematch of a previous battle. **It is also the second battle to receive a sequel. *This marks the fourth time Stephen Hawking has made an appearance. Errors *The wind chime Boushh the Bounty Hunter knocks into during the intro is absent at the end of the battle. *Although Adolf Hitler's title card is spelled correctly in the original video, the "CC Translated" version still uses the misspelled title card. Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History Behind the Scenes - Vader vs Hitler 2 KARAOKE ♫ Hitler vs Vader 2. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL TRANSLATED Hitler vs Vader 2. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC Making HITLER FROZEN in CARBONITE Epic Rap Battles behind the Scenes Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Hitler vs Vader 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Verona Blue Category:Morgan Christensen